Hero of the Marines
by bobwall
Summary: Set about 40 years before Luffy's quest to find the One Piece, this is the story of Monkey D. Garp as he faces against the most formidable pirates on the seas and discovers what it truly means to be a Marine and a father.
1. Chapter 1

**Waters Outside Moshla Island**

The ringing of the Transponder Snail snapped Warrant Officer Pagano out of his slumber. He blinked in confusion and brushed his long hair away from his face before picking it up. "Captain Garp! Captain Tsuru! We've received word from our spy on Moshla Island that the great Raj Forests were just set on fire!" He said, relaying the message from the Snail.

"Thank you, Pagano. Dammit, we're too late," Tsuru said, squinting into the horizon. Moshla Island was barely visible in the distance.

"Hmm, what's the problem?" Garp asked, looking up from his steak. His dark skin shone in the sun and his cropped salt-and-pepper hair revealed the glistening seat on his forehead from the sweltering heat.

"The West Chai Pirates have already been plundering Moshla for a week. Who knows how many citizens they've hurt? And now they're destroying the island's most sacred forest! There's a reason that Marine HQ sent two Captains to handle this situation!"

Garp peered at the island through his spyglass. "Oh, you're right. We should get there quickly." He went back to eating his steak.

"That's all you have to say? Take your job more seriously!" Tsuru punched Garp, knocking the food out of his hands.

"Ow! It'll be okay, Tsuru-chan, I doubt the fire is that bad. If you're so worried, I'll go on ahead and do some recon. Pagano, come with me!"

"Huh, okay," the warrant officer said.

"Don't make such rash decisions! How exactly do you plan on going ahead?" Tsuru demanded.

"We'll swim! Unlike you, neither Pagano nor I have eaten a Devil Fruit yet." With that, Garp grabbed Pagano and jumped off the ship. As the pair fell, Garp heard Tsuru complaining even more.

Garp emerged almost immediately after hitting the water, howling with enjoyment. Pagano held onto Garp's white Marine jacket with an iron grip.

"I feel bad for the Devil Fruit eaters. Swimming is so fun! Okay Warrant Officer, you can let go now, and let's head for the island."

Pagano didn't let go. For once, his usually stoic face showed the slightest hint of fear. "Uh, Captain Garp, I can't swim."

"What? But you haven't eaten a Devil Fruit!"

"I haven't. I just don't know how to swim."

"You can't swim? How the hell did you ever get into the Marines in the first place?"

Pagano shrugged. "With how dangerous the seas have become these days, there was a shortage of Marines. When I went to sign up they accepted me on the spot."

"Whatever. Hold on tight because I'll be going fast."

As Garp swam, the Marine ship began to fade into the background as Moshla Island became closer. The salty smell of the sea was soon mixed with the odor of burning wood. Garp stopped swimming and took a close look at Moshla as Pagano gasped for breath. To his horror, Garp saw flames jutting from treetops. Scorched wood had drifted all the way to where the marines were floating in the ocean.

"This is truly terrible," Garp said, "Tsuru was right! These pirates have already set fire to Moshla Island!"

"It's not like you to worry so much, Captain," Pagano said. He was now using one of the pieces of wood to float. "Besides, what's the big deal if the forest is on fire? There's nothing to suggest civilians are harmed."

"How can't I worry, Pagano? These are people's lives we're talking about! Besides, there's a legend that the trees of the Moshla Forest can be brewed into a tea which can remove the powers of a Devil's Fruit! If this is true, then this means that the East Chai Pirates are destroying a very valuable resource!"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine! Captain Tsuru is bringing the ship here soon and we'll take care of it. Speaking of which, what exactly will we do once reach Moshla? You didn't tell me any plan."

Garp donned his usual carefree expression. "Ah, I didn't really. There isn't much of a plan needed though, right? First we land, then we find some food and water for us, then we try to covertly assess the situation on the island, and finally we wait at the designated landing spot for our ship! Simple. Also now that you have that log you don't need to hold onto me anymore."

Garp started swimming again, sometimes looking over his shoulder to make sure Pagano was still behind him. With each passing minute, the island grew ever closer, until finally the pair had reached shore. The coastline was tranquil, with a gentle breeze and soft sand stretching for miles. However, the beauty ended jarringly with the sand.

Pagano hauled himself onto the beach, gasping for breath. Garp was already on land, gazing in awe at the wildfire. The trees in the forest were massive, perhaps 80 feet tall, and the flames were just as large. Smoke billowed from the fire, filling the air with the horrible scent of death and burning. "The fire is worse than we thought," Garp said.

"It looks like it's going to get a bit worse!" Pagano said, pointing to a few trees right in front of the beach which seemed to be spared from the fire.

"What do you mean? There's nothing there." A realization dawned on Garp. "You have super-hearing abilities don't you? You can hear something from those trees?"

"Yes. There are people in those trees. I can't make out what they're saying, but they seem to have noticed us!"

Almost on cue, around thirty pirates jumped from the trees and started charging toward the Marines. Although they seemed disorganized at first, the pirates soon formed into four separate groups, each approaching the Marines from different directions.

Pagano tilted his ears towards the pirates. "The pirates aren't talking, but based on their movement I'd say that there's one leader and six or seven lackeys per group. I'd say that the leader of the second group from the right is in charge of this entire group. The lackeys don't seem too armed but I heard some troubling sounds from the leaders - they're carrying very sharp knives. This doesn't look good for us."

Garp sighed. "So much for being covert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Harappa Capital Region, Moshla Island**

Daku grimaced, putting his cup down. His muscular arms barely fit on the armrests of his throne. "Strainer! Get in here!" He shouted into his Transponder Snail.

Strainer scurried into the room, his hunched back banging against the doorframe as he entered. "Yes, Captain Daku? Is everything alright?" He asked meekly.

Daku glared at his subordinate. "What do you think, Strainer? Do you think I called you in here because I wanted to chat about life?"

"N-no Daku-san. What is wrong?" Strainer's thin body rattled like a skeleton as he spoke.

"For the entire week I've been on this island I haven't had a single good cup of tea. You know I get cranky without my tea. This island is supposed to have the best tea in the South Blue or something like that, right? So why is it so damn bad?"

"Sorry, Captain. I've told the chefs to get the best tea leaves from the island. It is apparently quite different from what they're used too, so it'll take them some time to learn how to make it properly."

"Well what am I supposed until they learn?"

"Maybe you could drink your own tea? From your Devil Fruit powers?" A look of immense regret immediately came across his face. "Sorry Captain Daku, I won't say that again."

Daku shook his head. He thought he had made this point clear multiple times over the last ten years, but even his personal assistant was still ignorant. "No, let me give you a reminder."

Daku dumped the tea in his cup onto the floor, and held his clenched hand over the cup. His hand started turning into a steaming black liquid all the way up to the hem of his suit jacket, and poured into the cup. When the cup was full, Daku unclenched his fist and it turned back to normal and he pointed the cup at Strainer.

"Try this, Strainer. and tell me what you think of it."

Strainer's lips quivered as he looked at the cup, but he still reached out for it. He took a brief sip and shuddered, exerting all of his facial muscles to mask his distaste. "It-it's really good!" He said as tears streamed down his face.

Daku sighed. "I told you that useless flattery gets you nowhere here. Take the damn cup back to the kitchen and have some of the local curry sent up instead. Also, apparently some Marines landed ashore near the Maha Wharf a few minutes ago. Commander Oolong and the Border Guard should be able to take care of them, but send reinforcements to the rest of the wharf just in case. If the World Government is already taking action we have to be very careful."

"Yes, Captain." Strainer started to leave the room but stopped at the doorway. "Oh, um, today's the sixteenth of the month, Daku-san."

"So?"

"Nothing much! Just that paydays are technically on the fifteenth and I was hoping to buy some gifts for my new grandson, if that's not a problem."

Daku's eyes softened. "Of course not. It's my fault for forgetting. I'll be sure to add another 10,000 Belly to your paycheck so you can get your grandson something nice."

Strainer beamed. "Thank you very much!"

"Yes, yes. Now, get out of my room and do your job."

 **Maha Beach, Moshla Island**

"FISTS OF LOVE!" Garp shouted as he pummeled the pirate in front of him. As the pirate fell unconscious, Garp grabbed her by the foot and swung her around before throwing her into a cluster of other pirates. He looked over his shoulder and saw Pagano, who was firing into another crowd of pirates with a flintlock pistol. "Alright, that makes a total of 15 down for me. How are you doing?"

"I've hit eight so far, Captain Garp. I think there are about five or six left, not counting the leaders. I'll be out of ammo soon though. Without my sword that I left on the ship I won't be able to fight too well."

Garp looked down and saw the cutlass of the pirate he just defeated. He picked it up and turned toward Pagano. "How well do you fight with cutlasses?"

"Never used one, but it's better than nothing." Pagano took the cutlass and ran towards the last group of pirates. Garp turned around just as a purple energy blade sliced toward his face. He intercepted the blade with his Haki-imbued fist just before it struck him. As soon as he did, the blade dissolved.

"Oh, this one knows Haki! Your strength truly lives up to your reputation, Captain Garp!" A short and pudgy man dressed in a golden uniform appeared in front of Garp out of thin air and slashed at the Marine's arm with a knife. Garp felt a searing pain on his forearm - he wasn't able to activate his Haki fast enough. Although Garp immediately swung at the man, he vanished before the strike could connect.

"It's not often that one learns Haki before the Six Powers!" the man exclaimed, reappearing at the entrance of the beach, "Unfortunately it won't be not enough for you. I'm Oolong, Second Commander of the East Chai Pirates, and my Border Guard will make sure this is as far as you get on the island, Captain Garp!"

"You're a Commander! So you're the one in charge here! I was wondering where you guys went. Where are the leaders or whatever?" Garp said. He noticed that Pagano had taken down the remaining pirate lackeys, but suffered some serious wounds in the process.

"You'll meet my three lovely Border Chiefs soon!" Oolong said.

Two female pirates appeared behind Pagano.

"Pagano, behind you!" Garp shouted, running toward his junior officer. As Pagano turned around, the Border Chiefs drew knives and slashed at Pagano. Pagano barely parried the knives with his cutlass, but was knocked down by the force of the slashes. As he ran, Garp noticed that Oolong was flustered.

"Where's the third Border Chief?" Oolong demanded. As he said the words, a gust of wind knocked over the two pirates looming over Pagano. A slender woman with long red hair and clad in the same uniform as the other Border Chiefs glided down from the sky. She helped a seemingly elated Pagano to his feet and exchanged words with him. Garp stopped running. Although he couldn't see her face, the woman in front of him looked familiar.

"I'm right here, Commander," she said.

As Garp heard the voice, his heart filled with glee. "Humi! I mean, Commander Humi! I can't believe it's you! It's been so long!"

Humi glared at Garp. "Hello, Captain Garp. I hope you remember that you owe me 50,000 Belly in child support."


	3. Chapter 3

**Maha Beach, Moshla Island**

Pagano was the first to break the silence. "Wait, Captain Garp, you used to be married to Humi nee-san? You have a kid? You never said anything about that."

Garp furrowed his eyebrows. "Later! Humi, I've been meaning to send you the money for Dragon. I promise I'll send it soon! For now, why are you here and what should we do?" By this time the two Border Chiefs had stood up and formed a triangle with Oolong surrounding the Marines.

"I was a spy, obviously, it was in your case files!" Humi snapped, "I was gathering information and was supposed to rejoin when your shipped docked at the island but you blew it. Now it's just the three of us against Oolong -"

"Silence, traitor!" Oolong said, clapping his hands together. A purple bubble formed around his hands which reshaped itself into another purple energy blade. The Pirate Commander released the blade, with Humi and Pagano promptly jumping out of the way. However, Garp stayed in place, again blocking the blade with his Haki. It took all of his energy just to stay in place. Besides the force, the blade's heat was overwhelming. Garp's entire body felt cindered; the sand at his feet was turning into molten glass. Just as Garp thought he would lose out to the the blade, it finally began to weaken.

When the blade disappeared, Garp found Oolong only a few feet in front of him. Humi and Pagano faced the Border Chiefs, who were back on their feet. "You intercepted yet another blade! I'm impressed," Oolong said with heavy breath and a flushed face, "I definitely want to fight you now, Captain Garp." The look in his eyes which was both focused and feral.

As Garp assumed his fighting stance, he noticed that his fists were shaking and his heart felt heavy. It took him a few moments to realize that this was fear, an emotion he hadn't felt in many years. He was face-to-face with a commander of one of the most powerful pirates in the world. However, he knew he couldn't let it show. "Bring it on!" Garp said, with a large grin. As he heard the sound of swords clashing and wind blowing from behind him, he ran at Oolong with Haki-coated fists.

 **Waters Outside Moshla Island**

A soldier ran onto the deck of the Marine warship. "Captain Tsuru, I got a call from Commander Humi. She says that Captain Garp, I quote, 'made a big mess and pissed off Commander Oolong.' She said she'll have to blow her cover to, I quote, 'cover his ass'. Finally, she asked you to garnish 50,000 Belly from Garp's wages for child support."

Tsuru spit out her drink. "Garp, that idiot! I thought his plan was going to link up with Humi when he got to the island. Instead he blows her cover and picks a fight with one of the Dry Leaves Commanders? Did he not know Humi was going to be there? And he isn't even taking care of his son?"

The soldier glanced downward. "About that, it seems that Captain Garp didn't open any of the case files that Marine HQ sent us, including about embedded assets. Instead, he seemed to use it as a napkin."

"Of course he did. How long till we reach Moshla Island?"

"An hour or so. There haven't been any winds so it'll be pretty slow."

"Alright, that gives us enough time to prepare the soldiers to fight as soon as we get near the island. Given what that dumbass Garp has done I'm sure we'll have quite a large welcoming party waiting for us."


End file.
